Taken by evil
by Wenskir
Summary: This is a crossover with Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic. So please don't hate me if it's bad. Please don't kill me, I'm nice !  
>And I'm not that fast in writing stories, so it could take a while before the next chapter comes.<strong>**  
>_<strong>

He was trying to open his eyes but all he could see was darkness. He had found himself on a chair looked in a room that had nothing else in it. He tried to stand up from the chair but noticed he couldn't because he was tied down. While he was trying to look around, the door behind him opened with a big bang.

"Who's there?". The boy shouted. He tried to look over his shoulder but he couldn't see anybody. When he turned himself back around, he screamed at the look of who, or better, what was standing in front of him. A person, well he thought it was, with a grey-ish skin. He noticed that there was no nose on this face. The man also didn't have hair and was only wearing a black robe.

"So, Kurt was it, right?". The man stared at him with an evil smile on his face.

"Ye...yeah? What do you want from me?". He moved in his chair, trying to untie himself.

"You will see that sooner then you hope. And stop trying to untie yourself. It only makes the ropes tighter". The man started walking around Kurt, which made Kurt worried because he couldn't see what was happening behind him. "My name is Voldemort, but friends call me Voldie. And enemies call me 'I hate him!'". Voldemort laughed while saying that. "But you can just call me Voldemort, because you're no friend". Voldemort stopped walking behind Kurt.

"Wha...what do you want from me?" Kurt asked him again; more scared then he already was. "I don't even know you!"

"Well, that's surprising. I thought your friend would've told you everything about me". Voldemort was whispering in his ear. "But it would actually be better that you didn't know anything. You might shit your pants.

Kurt gasped. "No! Not my designer pants!"

Voldemort laughed as loud as he could, scaring Kurt more than you could possibly imagine. The last thing he heard was a door slammed behind his back.  
>_<p>

"Kurt! Can you turn off your bloody alarm? Pleaseeee ?" Blaine buried his head in his pillows in a desperate attempt to drown out the noise. He rolled over to see if Kurt was still sleeping. "No, not again. He got up before the alarm... I hate when he does that! Now I'VE got to turn it off". He stretched his arm to the other side of the bed, grabbing the alarm and threw it against the wall. "To bad is wasn't a cupcake though..." he said with a sigh. "Well I might as well get up now...to kick his cute ass". Blaine dragged himself out of bed. His dark curly hair was mussed. "Kurt? Where are you? Couldn't you turned your alarm off first?" Blaine walked through the kitchen-diner but couldn't find his boyfriend. Light slithered out from underneath the living room door. "Kurt, are you here?" As soon as he opened the door, he froze. A weird light was shining in his face. he couldn't believe what he saw. Was he dreaming? Was he really reading a message, written in the air? It was all too much. He couldn't keep it together after reading the message. Within seconds he was unconscious, face down on the floor.

_'Well, Harry Potter. I didn't expect to see this. I always thought you had an eye on that creepy ginger girl from the weasley's.  
><em>_Oh well, I never have understood you completely. I guess you've noticed by now that your boyfriend isn't here anymore.  
><em>_You need to surrender - sacrifice yourself - if you wish for him to be returned alive. Your choice. Voldemort out!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, finally here's my second chapter. Told you I can't write that fast because I'm not English.  
>Don't know when I've got a new chapter. Hope you like it!<br>Oh btw: still can't write big chapters.**

* * *

><p>Man, I'm glad I'm back!"<p>

Three kids, who were standing beside each other, were looking at a big castle. It had a big wall surrounding it and had several towers. It was already getting late, so all the lights were on. The boy standing in the middle had black curly hair and glasses on his nose. He whipped away his hair from his forehead and revealed a lighting shape scar.

"Yes Harry, back to pranking and..." The other boy was interrupted by the third kid.

"Ron Weasley! We're here to study and learn to be great wizards and witches!". The boys, apparently called Harry and Ron, looked at each other.

"Damn Hermione, why do you need to be such a buzz kill!" Ron shouted at the girl. He had weird looking ginger hair, a blue headband and was holding a package of Redvines. The girl, who was standing on the other side of Harry, had long messy hair and was holding books against her as if they were stuffed animals.

"Come on, Ron. We're the only friends that she got here" Harry nodded and could only admit that. Harry put his arms around his friends. "Come on, let's go". Ron and Hermione nodded and together they walked to the big front door.

"First years! FIRST YEARS! There is no hidden swimming pool! It was just a song!". Dumbledore stood in the middle of screaming first years. He was wearing a long dark red robe, the same color wizard hat, shorts and a-.

"That's a boss High School Musical shirt!" Ron ran to Dumbledore and was touching his shirt. Dumbledore slapped Ron's hand away when Harry and Hermione joined the duo.

"But everyone knows that I love Zac Efron the most. Harry Potter loves Zac Efron" Harry took a redvine from Ron and took a bite from it.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just help me with the first years, will ya!" Dumbledore tried to push some kids back to the great hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione helped him and took their own seat at the tables.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Blaine woke up, still facing the floor. He took a deep breathe before he remembered why he was on the floor in the first place. He crawled to a chair, having trouble to climb on it, and was looking at the message again with unbelief.<p>

_Why Kurt? What does the Voldemort person want from me? And who does he mean with Harry Potter? And that creepy ginger girl from thee Weasleys?_

He took a better look when his eyes widened.

_What? Sacrifice myself?_

He stood up quickly and started crying while walking to the message.

"I just want Kurt back. I don't even know who this fucking person is! Or more important, where to find him!" He collapsed onto his knees, crying into his hands. Sudden he remembered a text he sent Kurt one day. 'COURAGE'. He needed to stay strong, to find Kurt. He stood up again and whiped the tears away. "I'm gonna find you Kurt. Even if it takes me to the other end of the world".


	3. Chapter 3

**The lines that are italic are thoughts :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron and Hermione were conversing while walking along the corridor. No one had heard anything from Voldemort in a few days.<p>

"But he can't be dead. I didn't beat him last year." Harry ran his hand through his hair.

"Maybe he has changed and moved on to the good side?"

Ron stood still. "Oh Hermione..." He laughed, "You really think that he could change? Just like that? He wouldn't ever think about changing! Not even in a million years!"

Harry turned around to face his friends. "Ron is right. He would never change. And he won't stop till I-I'm-"

"Don't you dare say that, Harry!" Hermione almost yelled it in his face.

Harry laughed sarcastically. "But it's true, and we all know it, so we still have to be careful."

Ron and Hermione couldn't deny that. Voldemort was strong the previous year, when he'd knocked out Harry.

Suddenly Harry collapsed on the floor, sitting on hands and knees hyperventilating. "Harry!", both Ron and Hermione yelled.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up with a scream when the door was flung open.<p>

"Let me go!"

Voldemort laughed. "You really think" he paused, so as to increase the dramatic tension, "that I would let you go, as if nothing had happened? You're so funny, Kurt, but no."

He pulled Kurt's head back, causing the boy to squeak and breath heavy.

"Since I haven't heard anything from your boyfriend yet, I think I have to convince him."

"C-convince him for wh-what?" Kurt's breathing was still rapid and deep, made only worse by the sheer terror of the situation.

Voldemort groaned. "God, do I need to explain everything to you? To sacrifice himself! Stupid child!" He pushed away Kurt's head.

"Sac-sacrifice himself? Wha-"

But before he could finish his sentence, Voldemort gagged him with a piece of fabric, knotting it firmly around his head. Kurt tried to push it out with his tongue but it was too tight.

Voldemort stood in front of Kurt when he spoke again.

"Smile for the camera!" Voldemort laughed as he took a picture. "Unlike that stupid Weasley, I actually know how this camera works." He put the camera away and pulled out his wand. Kurt's eyes were wide open from fear when he realized what was happening.

_I thought this only happened in fantasy movies! This can't be real! It just can't!_

"Crucio!"

Kurt cried out in agony. He couldn't describe the pain he was feeling. Every part of his body hurt, like someone was stabbing him repeatedly with knife. He didn't even hear Voldemort leave. Tears were falling down his cheeks while he was still breathing heavily.

_It's impossible that Blaine would know this guy... Blaine, where are you? Please get me out of here..!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione were holding Harry between them when he snapped out of his trance. He couldn't look at his friends and was breathing heavy, but he managed to whisper.<p>

"He- he hasn't changed. He- he's still active."

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean Harry?"

"He- he's… s-someone. C-crucio." Harry stuttered.

Ron pulled him towards a bench and sat him down, ensuring that Harry was breathing properly again before allowing him to continue telling them what happened.

"He looked about our age. The boy. A-a muggle I think. I heard something about a boyfriend and- and sacrifice."

Ron stood up. "But... that means his boyfriend's a wizard?"

"I don't know..." he shook his head, "but we have to find out, or else this won't end well."


End file.
